Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry food dispenser which accurately presents a fixed amount of food, each time of operation.
Dispensers for always accurately measuring out and presenting an amount of dry food material having uniform consistancy are most desirable devices. Many such machines in the past have been faulty because the food would often pack together, or cake up, and thus not freely feed down from a hopper into the real dispensing cup.